


Headaches

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Boredom, Catching Up, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500, Yuri Plisetsky is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Chris and Yuri end up catching up a bit--and they bond over how idiotic JJ actually is.Oneshot/drabble





	Headaches

Chris knew of Yuri Plisetsky--he was Russian too, a friend of Viktor's. Any friend of Viktor's was a friend of his. But besides that they weren't particularly close. Chris was going to try and change that. 

"Hey Yuri~" he called as the younger man walked in the room. He glanced up from his phone. "How've you been?"

"Eh." Yuri looked back down at his phone without much interest. "I'm okay, I guess. Though I've been having this wicked headache lately... It comes and goes, but no matter what I do it just won't seem to go away."

Suddenly the door flew open. "Guess who's here, peasants~ It's the king!"

Urgh, JJ. He was an idiot. Chris rolled his eyes.

"...oh look, there it is." Yuri deadpanned.

Whoa. He was right. JJ really was a headache. 


End file.
